A large number of semiconductor integrated circuit devices are built into a silicon wafer or other semiconductor wafer, then are diced, wire bonded, packaged, and otherwise processed to form completed electronic devices. Such IC devices are tested for operation before shipment. The operating tests are run in the wafer state or state of the completed devices.
As the probes used for testing IC devices in the wafer state, known in the past have been ones which comprise first and second anisotropic conductive rubber members are respectively interposed between a membrane and first and second boards so as to increase the number of IC devices which can be simultaneously tested (see, for example, PLT 1).
The first and second anisotropic conductive rubber members of this probe have first and second conductor parts for electrically connecting the membrane and the first board and second board. In a test using this probe, when bumps provided on the membrane contact the input/output terminals of the IC devices, the bumps are pushed up and the first and second conductor parts are compressed, whereby the membrane and the first and second boards are electrically connected. In this state, the test apparatus main body (hereinafter also referred to as the “tester”) of the electronic device test apparatus inputs test signals to the IC devices and receives output from the same so as to test the IC devices.
However, in the above probe, the second conductor parts are unevenly distributed at the peripheral edges of the second anisotropic conductive rubber member. Therefore, when a semiconductor wafer under test is pushed against the probe, the pushing force is applied to only the peripheral edges of the first board, so the first board is warped, the first anisotropic conductive rubber member is not evenly pressed, and poor electrical contact is liable to occur at the center part of the first anisotropic conductive rubber member.